


Il lavoro a San Francisco (traduzione di The San Franscisco Job di Udinie)

by Himmelman42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Stetopher Week 2018, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42
Summary: Stiles stava seduto sul divano fissando il telefono tanto intensamente che era stupito non avesse ancora preso fuoco. Avevano un piccolo gruppo chat, lui Peter e Chris. Ad essere onesti lo usavano principalmente per vedersi per scopare ma non in quel preciso momento.In quell’istante Stiles aveva mandato le parole mi hanno offerto un lavoro a San Francisco.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Il lavoro a San Francisco (traduzione di The San Franscisco Job di Udinie)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The San Francisco Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465196) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> Questa storia è nata da quest’adorabile prompt:  
> prompt teneri: e se Stiles ricevesse un’offerta di lavoro a…San Francisco (non conosco la California) e va in panico perché Peter e Chris vivono felicemente insieme a Beacon Hill e sebbene solo ogni tanto faccia il terzo elemento (o forse è qualcosa di più), non vuole lasciarli. Peter e Chris lo sanno e si stanno organizzando con il lavoro e cercando una casa per tutti e tre in San Francisco. In questo modo chiedono a Stiles di trasferirsi con loro.  
> Il mio tentativo di dare un contributo alla settimana stetopher  
> Come sempre tutto il mio amore per Emma <3  
> Link alla storia originale https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465196#work

Il Lavoro a San Francisco

Di Udinie

Stiles stava seduto sul divano fissando il telefono tanto intensamente che era stupito non avesse ancora preso fuoco. Avevano un piccolo gruppo chat, lui Peter e Chris. Ad essere onesti lo usavano principalmente per vedersi per scopare ma non in quel preciso momento.

In quell’istante Stiles aveva mandato le parole **_mi hanno offerto un lavoro a San Francisco_** _._

Non era…non era sicuro di cosa aspettarsi.

Delle volte ci voleva un po’ prima che rispondessero visto che erano _vecchi._ Loro non erano attaccati con il cordone ombelicale al cellulare come i millennial… comunque l’attesa era snervante.

Gli sarebbe importato? Non era come…non era come se avessero una relazione o qualcosa del genere. Non l’avevano perché Peter e Chris stavano insieme – nel senso _insieme insieme –_ e non era così pazzo da pensare che i loro incontri a tre una o due volte alla settimana significassero che anche lui facesse parte della relazione. Non era così che funzionava la sua vita.

Toccò lo schermo del telefono per non farlo spegnere. Ancora nulla. Stava vivendo i due minuti più strazianti della sua vita.

**_San Francisco è costosa. Cosa offrono?_** Scrisse improvvisamente Chris e nel silenzio dell’appartamento, sebbene Stiles stesse aspettando disperatamente una risposta, ebbe quasi un infarto al suono della notifica.

Si asciugò i palmi nei pantaloni della tuta. Okay. Adesso aveva una risposta. Non era...non era “non andare” o “vogliamo che resti” ma andava bene. Poteva sopportare il colpo. Era un adulto.

**_È una bella città_** intervenne Peter **_ed è abbastanza vicina da poter far visita a tuo padre._**

Stiles chiuse gli occhi per un momento, lo schermo improvvisamente troppo luminoso. Certo. Suo padre. Lo sarebbe andato a trovare, certo, ma era un po’ irritante avere la prova che a Chris e Peter non importasse che andasse a trovare _loro_. Ma ancora…che cosa si aspettava? Quei due potevano probabilmente scegliere al Jungle un qualsiasi bel ragazzo per una notte di baldoria. Non è che avessero specificatamente bisogno di _lui_.

***

Stiles non era sicuro di come si sentisse a proposito l’intera faccenda.

Chris gli aveva fatto il terzo grado spietatamente a proposito il lavoro. Era un buon lavoro, ovviamente, una posizione senza necessità di esperienza in un’agenzia investigativa privata con un buon salario e buone possibilità di fare carriera. L’uomo però non fu soddisfatto finché non fece controllare tutta la situazione dai suoi amici cacciatori e questo era...era davvero uno strano livello di attenzione considerando che aveva fatto capire che non aveva problemi con il fatto che Stiles lasciasse Beacon Hills e loro.

Peter si comportava allo stesso modo, continuava a mandargli foto di case e appartamenti nella zona ed erano tutti troppo grandi e sofisticati perché lui potesse permetterseli, ma si sentiva troppo a disagio per farlo notare. Perché ovviamente _no_ , non poteva permettersi una villa vista mare con quattro camere, tre bagni e con una maledetta spiaggia privata. Non erano su House Hunters.

**_Okey,_** aveva scritto Peter nella chat **_ho ristretto la scelta a queste tre._**

Stiles strabuzzò gli occhi quando aprì i link che l’uomo aveva mandato. Uno era della casa vista mare _ovviamente_ – sembrava la preferita di Peter. La seconda era di un attico in centro. La terza era una villa di periferia che sembrava un maledetto palazzo.

Santo cielo. Peter non poteva negare di essere cresciuto nell’agiatezza. Ed ovviamente non aveva il minimo senso della realtà.

**_Mi piace l’ultima_** , aveva detto Chris, e Stiles si era bloccato perché, davvero? siamo seri? Pensava che almeno Chris avrebbe avuto più buon senso di così, soprattutto perché sapeva quanto – in comparazione quanto _poco_ – avrebbe guadagnato. Era stanco, era arrabbiato e ne aveva fin sopra i capelli di tutte quelle stronzate.

**_Siete seri?_** aveva scritto Stiles, **_non crederete davvero che possa permettermi una di queste case da solo. e che vi importa comunque?_**

Si pentì subito dopo aver inviato di essere stato così brusco ma era troppo tardi. Sbuffò e con attenzione lasciò giù il telefono.

Doveva ancora controllare i vestiti e scegliere cosa si sarebbe portato via.

***

Solo nel pomeriggio riuscì a racimolare il coraggio di riprendere in mano il cellulare. C’era solo un messaggio di Peter.

**_Vieni qui. Stasera._ **

***

Stiles non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Un’ultima scopata? Si sarebbe trasferito nel giro di un mese ed era molto probabile che i due uomini volessero chiuderla ora prima che nascessero ulteriori casini.

Si sentiva male al solo pensiero. Immaginò almeno un migliaio di scenari ma sicuramente non si aspettava che Peter gli aprisse la porta dicendogli che avrebbe voluto dargli un pugno in faccia.

“io…Cosa? Perché vorrest…Cosa?”

Peter lo esaminò con uno sguardo talmente gelido da farlo sudare freddo.

“Chris sta tenendo il broncio” Disse Peter come se fosse una spiegazione, cosa che non era. “ti rendi conto del casino che devi fare per farlo arrivare a tenere il broncio?”

Stiles sbattè gli occhi ancora sulla soglia dell’appartamento che i due uomini condividevano, senza avere assolutamente idea di che cosa diavolo stesse succedendo. Certo forse era stato un po’ brusco. Solo un pochino. Ma non è che avesse detto qualcosa che non era vero…

“guarda” disse inumidendosi le labbra e pensando che forse…si, forse era meglio semplicemente andarsene. “non so cosa stia succedendo” iniziò. E poi si fermò. Le ultime settimane erano state strane e disorientanti e più ci pensava, più sentiva di aver ragione ad essere arrabbiato, okay?

“voi prendete per il culo da quando vi ho detto che mi trasferisco. Che diavolo vi aspettavate?” disse sputando il rospo.

Peter aprì la bocca per dargli una rispostaccia e Stiles seppe immediatamente dal modo in cui aveva stretto gli occhi che qualunque cosa fosse uscita da quella bocca, sarebbe stata la fine di tutto. Quella era la faccia “ora non mi trattengo più” e quando Peter non si tratteneva iniziavano a cadere le teste. Irreparabilmente.

“nessuno prende per il culo” disse Chris, arrivando alle spalle di Peter e fermandolo giusto in tempo. Sembrava stanco anche se sembrò spostare Peter senza fatica. “a parte te sembra. Per gli ultimi due anni”

Stiles sbatté gli occhi guardando con invidia il modo in cui Peter mise un braccio attorno alla vita di Chris nella maniera più naturale del mondo. Faceva male, anche se sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

Poi registrò cosa aveva detto Chris. “io? Per l’ultima volta…ok, mi sono perso. Mi sono completamente perso”

Chris lo scrutò come alla ricerca di qualcosa e Stiles non aveva idea di cosa stesse cercando ma alla fine l’uomo sospirò e si spostò di lato. “entra piccolo idiota”

***

Stiles si sedette rigidamente sul divano. Cercò di non pensare al fantastico rimming che Peter gli aveva fatto proprio su quel cuscino nemmeno una settimana prima mentre lui lo succhiava a Chris.

Il cacciatore si sedette sulla poltrona che stonava con tutto il resto dell’arredamento e Peter…lui se ne stava abbarbicato sul bracciolo del divano come per tenere la massima distanza possibile da Stiles. Lo feriva.

Stiles non voleva essere li. Voleva essere a casa a fare le valigie, a prepararsi alla sua nuova vita in cui non sarebbe rimasto incastrato in una relazione senza futuro con due persone che erano interessate solo al pepe che poteva portare in camera da letto. Stiles sembrava destinato ad essere il maledetto porta pepe dell’amore e non ne poteva più.

Chris si sporse in avanti appoggiando i gomiti alle ginocchia. Lo guardò serissimo.

“Stiles, sembra che ci sia stato uno…sfortunato malinteso, così ora mi spiegherò nel modo più chiaro umanamente possibile” continuò “Stiles, noi stiamo insieme”

Sbattè gli occhi a Chris arrossendo di vergogna e rabbia. “lo so…certo che so che state insieme, Dio! Non sono un cazzo d’idiota-”

Si stava preparando per una scenata coi fiocchi quando Peter guaì come un animale ferito “Ora posso buttarmi dalla finestra?” disse come stesse continuando una conversazione di cui Stiles non era consapevole.

Chris ebbe l’audacia di nascondere la faccia tra le mani, e si. Stiles era di nuovo confuso.

“tu dovevi essere quello intelligente” si lamentò Peter, con un tono che sembrava tradito.

“Stiles” Disse Chris dopo un secondo che sembrava averlo fatto invecchiare di dieci anni. Stiles si stava iniziando a preoccupare. “noi” disse indicando prima Peter poi sé stesso e – stupore -Stiles, “stiamo. Insieme.”

Cosa?

Peter scivolò dal bracciolo del divano per buttarsi accanto a lui con un sospiro drammatico.

“Tesoro, lo giuro su Dio, se stai facendo il finto tonto, ti giuro che comincio a tagliare gole e sarebbe davvero un peccato perché ci terrei a portare questo tappeto a San Francisco.”

Cosa?

“A…San Francisco? Voi…io…cosa…”

Guardò Chris perché per qualche motivo gli sembrava incarnare il lume della ragione. L’uomo lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio leggermente alzato, sulle labbra aleggiava il fantasma di un sorriso non ancora nato. Sembrava così dannatamente affezionato.

E si rese conto in quell’istante che aveva già visto quell’espressione. Qualche volta era diretta a Peter che girava per la casa nudo dopo del sesso, cercando libri che voleva prestare a Stiles, e delle volte…delle volte era rivolta anche a lui.

Oh dio santo. Era un idiota. Un colossale e fottuto idiota.

Ma la parte del suo cervello a cui piaceva vivere nel rifiuto, la stessa parte che aveva cercato di convincerlo che no, lui non era innamorato di quei due, pestava i piedi, dicendogli che non poteva essere vero. _Doveva_ esserne completamente sicuro.

“Voi…voi volete venire a San Francisco? Con me?”

Chris finalmente sorrise. Un vero sorriso questa volta.

“Si, Stiles. L’unica ragione per cui non ti abbiamo chiesto di trasferirti con noi è perché questo appartamento è troppo piccolo per tre persone. Voglio uccidere Peter anche nei giorni migliori”

Peter sbuffò.

“Non è colpa mia se il mio innegabile fascino è troppo per te” disse, stendendo un braccio sullo schienale del divano e attorno alle spalle di Stiles. E Stiles, il quale non si era reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di quel contatto fino a che non fu li, poté finalmente rilassarsi.

“Pensavamo fosse ovvio” disse Chris con un sorrisino di biasimo. “ma a quanto pare no. Ora la domanda è se tu vuoi che noi veniamo con te. Dal momento che non eri a conoscenza dell’intera…relazione”

Stiles aprì la bocca, la lingua annodata nella fretta di dire si. _Si_.

Ma Peter lo interruppe roteando gli occhi.

“ _scusate,_ qui l’unica questione è quando vi arrenderete ed accetterete che la casa sulla spiaggia è chiaramente la scelta superiore”

Stiles soffocò una risata, appoggiandosi a Peter e sorridendo come l’idiota qual era a Chris.

Non era ancora convinto per la casa sulla spiaggia ma era completamente certo del loro futuro insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trovate su udunie.tumblr.com  
> Lasciate un commento se vi va!
> 
> nota traduttore:  
> altro lavoro divertente!  
> lasciate commenti e spunti se volete! a presto!


End file.
